Motel Mahem
by Houdini1293
Summary: Tony and Kate in a sticky situation.


This is my first fanfic...EVER. poorly written, yes, one shot, yes, give me advice...PLEASE! thanks for reading.:)

And of course **i dont own any of the characters**, just borrowing :)

Tony peeked around the corner of the building, grimacing as he removed his hand from the moldy siding. "This is disgusting, why would a millionaire want to stay in a place like this?" questioned Tony, looking back at Kate.

"Tony, shut up and keep moving, I still don't know how you convinced me to come with you. Gibbs specifically told us not to come here, too dangerous without back up." Kate grumbled.

"I'd have to say, that is my unbelievably good looks and charm at work, you cannot resist," Tony said with his devilish grin, "and besides, you're telling me you'd rather sit at your desk doing paper work, than investigate for yourself?" Tony questioned.

"No, but still. If we get caught, my ass is on the line too. I shouldn't allow this."

"But you know you wanna find out whether this Millionaire is a fraud too, so be quiet."

Kate's eyes drilled into the back of Tony's head wishing very badly she could give him a good elbow to the ribs. She looked around, trying to gather as much as she could in case she did have to report back to Gibbs about this one. Old run down motel, surrounded by what do you know? Other rundown buildings.

"Tony, can we go inside already, I don't see anyone. And from the looks of it, there's no one to see us go in."

"Kate patience is a virtue. Obviously one you do not have." Said Tony, mumbling the second part. He received a shove which thrust him in front of the room that was at the end of the hall. He turned to glare at Kate, who motioned for him to proceed. He crept forward, listening intently, and keeping his eyes peeled for loose floor boards that might give them away. He came to the motel room that was the target of their surveillance, and gently rested his ear to the door, hand hovering over gun that was holstered to his hip.

"I don't hear anything," he whispered to Kate.

"Okay, then move." Kate replied, shoving past him to get to the door. She herself listened too, and did a quick check to make sure no one was around. If two agents like themselves got caught snooping around this place without a warrant, there would be hell to pay. She kneeled down, peering at the lock while removing a small pouch from her back pocket. She pulled out the appropriate tool, and began working her magic. Within a minute she heard a satisfying click and she twisted the knob. She peered inside, while Tony hovered over her, peering in as well. She stood up, and as she did the top of her head collided with Tony's chin.

"Dammit Tony! What were you doing!" Kate whispered harshly, rubbing her head.

"I was checking it out! Trying to watch out for you!" Tony harshly whispered back, rubbing his chin.

"Ugh, just lets clear the place," Kate responded, glaring as she turned to head towards the first door in sight, which ended up being the master bedroom.

Tony stuck his tongue out, still rubbing his sore chin. He walked into to the living room, noticing the newspaper and coffee mug on the side table. _Looks like he was here this morning, _he thought to himself. _Hmm sports section!_ He shook his head, he knew if Kate caught him reading the newspaper she would probably flip. Correction, she would totally flip. He continued into the kitchen. Nothing unusual in there. He grabbed an apple from a big bowl, and looked at it. _Nahh he won't notice, _he thought and took a big bite out of the juicy apple. He rounded the corner, heading towards the room Kate had entered. The first thing he noticed was a big window at the side that showed the portion of hallway just in front of the room and the parking lot. _What a view, _he chuckled to himself. _Well at least we will know if someone's coming._ He peered in the closet and said, "Well this guys boring."

"Tony, you're the one that wanted to come out here, but yes I agree, I'm not finding anything." Kate sighed as she emerged from the bathroom. The room was lit by the partially open blinds and Tony was looking for the light switch when he heard words that were never good when coming out of Katelyn Todd's mouth.

"Uh-oh Tony," Kate said a look of shear panic on her face.

"What now," he said, turning to see where she was pointing.

"Look who decided to come back for lunch," Kate replied. A gold mustang had just pulled into the parking lot, the parking lot that had a full, wide open view of the entrance to this motel room.

"We will never get out of here without him seeing us!" Tony said. "Shit,shit, shit."

"I told you this was a bad idea, I can't believe I came with you!" Kate exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter, what the hell are we gonna do we CANNOT get caught." Tony said, as the millionaire exited his car, and started his trek across the lot.

"Um…I don't know!"

"Come on Kate, you're the one that always does best under pressure! Think of something!"

"Um…Um…oh god no. Um…"

"No! What were you gonna say! Kate anything! I don't got nothin! He's almost here! KATE!"

Kate looked at Tony with a look mixed with confusion, embarrassment, and dislike. "Tony, what I'm about to do to save our asses has no inclination what-so-ever towards my feelings for you. Now do what I say, and I swear to God if you dare to joke about this, I will show that whole squad that picture of you dressed as a cowboy". Kate said, looking at him sternly.

"Kate whatever it is, just do it! He's almost here."

"Tony. Take off your pants."

"What! Kate now is not the time to be joking!"

"Tony, take off your pants, and your shirt as well, I'm not kidding."

Tony gave her an incredulous look, but found she was completely serious. He ripped off his jeans and t-shirt, and stood there in his boxers and undershirt. Kate was running her hands through her hair wildly, creating a wild disarray. She unbuttoned her blouse until her breasts were all but falling out. She kicked off her shoes and removed her gun. She tossed it underneath her and Tony's clothes.

She glanced out the window, noticing the man was almost to the door, they had ten seconds max. She moved in on Tony, avoiding his eyes that were bulging out of his head. She could not believe she was doing this. But it was the only way. Why else would two people, a man and woman, be in a rundown motel room? To get it on of course. So that was what had popped into her head. She winced and turned towards Tony.

"Not a word Tony. You say anything about this, you will regret it."

He just gulped and nodded, hearing the footsteps of the man approaching. Kate leaned forward with a grimace and hitched her leg onto Tony's hip; he immediately grabbed it, to keep her steady. She looked up at him, waiting until the last possible moment to kiss Tony.

"Moan." She commanded, as she grabbed Tony's head and yanked it down to her. Tony obeyed and began making sounds that were quite believable to Kate's surprise. They heard the door open and the millionaire yell, "Who's there!"

Kate pushed herself to deepen the kiss; it had to be authentic of course. She broke away for breath moaning, "Oh, Tony!" Tony grinned down at her, winked, and took hold of her head once more, forcing her to continue kissing. She had no option but to oblige, and much to her surprise, she realized Tony was trying to soften the kisses, make them not so hasty. She kept kissing him, her breathing becoming hitched. Where was this coming from! She turned her head slightly as Tony made his way across her jaw line, and down to the sensitive part of her neck. She saw through her semi-closed lids that the millionaire man was now standing in the door way, mouth wide open. Her eyes momentarily rolled into the back of her head as Tony made his way across her collarbone, down to her breasts. Tony pushed her onto the bed, and she giggled remembering to play her part. Tony was slipping his warm hands under her blouse, and she couldn't help but respond by holding him tighter. She pushed up and away swinging her leg over his hips, straddling him, looking down at him while he was trying to mask the look of surprise that had crept onto his face. She glared at him and bent down to kiss him once more, hoping the millionaire had not caught that little slip-up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"


End file.
